Conspiracy
by Avatar Luna
Summary: Riley's sister and brother are shocked to find their older brother alive and well one day, and they continue to live with Riley. But they're hiding secrets from him, and there's a new villain who will stop at nothing for his treasure. And Ian is back?
1. Book Signings

Hola! I have finally decided to stop being a lazy-ass and put my National Treasure fic up! It took an awful long time, to be honest. But if you haven't read it, don't feel insulted…no one has yet. Like Lay. She hasn't read it. I've been trying to make it better. Lo siento. ( Here's chapter one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned NT, I'm absolutely sure that Riley would be the star of everything. But that's not the case, is it?

Here we go.

_I can't decide,_

'_Cause you have made it harder just_

_To move on._

That's What You Get - Paramore

Riley sighed, opening the door to Ben's house. After Wilkinson had died, he, Ben and Abigail had been renowned nation and even worldwide. He felt stress, and lots of it. It was the last thing they wanted after all that trouble. But he couldn't change all the publicity, so he just went along with it.

He realized that he didn't like the extreme amount of attention. It just wasn't working for him; he'd never enjoyed it much anyway. But after putting on a nicer outfit and grabbing a quick snack, he was off to his book signing.

The car engine started, surprisingly enough; it never worked around this time of year. November was never a good month for Riley. The drive to the bookstore was never really a long one, but Riley was lazy in November. Maybe, he thought, he was just lazy all the time. He parked his car about a block away, got out, and dialed Ben's number.

"Ben?" he said. "I'm outside the bookstore. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Ben replied. "Abi and I will be there soon. You can hold everything up on your own for a while, right?"

"I'll be fine, Ben," Riley muttered. "See you in a few."

The doors to the bookstore were open, and there was a line out the door to get inside. Riley slipped through the crowd and took a seat at the table. He couldn't believe the enormous crowd for _his_ book signing. He felt strong; powerful.

Slowly the line moved. He took the books and signed them. There was an occasional picture at certain points. Sometimes there would be a chattering fangirl, who just couldn't stop talking about how great Riley was. He would listen and nod, and the girl would be on her way.

The strangest appearance was by a girl who looked about seventeen. She had the most awkward-colored hair; a mix of red, yellow and orange, all thrown together. She had a huge smile on her face. The boy standing next to her had short brown hair, and a smile, just not as big as the girl next to him.

"Hi," the girl said. "Well, it's certainly nice to see you again."

A look of pure confusion crossed Riley's face. "What?"

The girl turned to the boy. "Well, he doesn't remember us," she said with a shrug. She turned back to Riley. "Could you just sign the book with 'To Nate and Chester'?"

Riley nodded. "I suppose that's you guys. But…which one is Nate?"

The girl put her hand up slightly. "That would be me. The name's Nathania. I hate it, so everyone calls me Nate."

Riley nodded once more. "That's interesting. Anyway, here you go. It was nice to meet you two."

Nate and Chester waved and made their way out of the bookstore.

Riley couldn't get them out of his head.

They said they knew him.

But who were they? The girl certainly had interesting hair, he thought. She seemed like an easygoing person. And the boy hadn't said anything. He seemed like the shy type. He probably was.

He didn't know _how_ he knew them, per se, but after he thought about it, they looked oddly familiar.

The two teenagers were still on his mind when Abi tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're leaving now, Riley," she said. Riley turned to Ben.

"Ben?" he asked. "Do I know two kids named Nathania and Chester?"

Ben thought for a moment, but Abi cut in. "I believe your sister and brother are named Nathania and Chester, Riley," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I met these two kids today, a girl and a boy, and they said they knew me. Their names were Nathania and Chester…Abi, could they really have been my sister and brother?"

"I don't know, Riley," Abi replied. "I just remember when you told Ben and me about your family and how you haven't seen them in ages. You mentioned your brother and sister and their names."

Riley's eyes widened.

"Maybe I should go look for them," he said.

"Riley, a lot of people are named Chester and Nate," Ben pointed out.

"But do you see a _girl_ named Nate walking around the streets these days?" Riley snapped. "Look, my sister was named Nathania. And she preferred to be called Nate. It seems a little strange that another person – a girl – would be walking around with a name like that and not have a problem with it."

Ben and Abi both looked confused.

"Riley, you're thinking too much," Abi said. "We'll go home and get some rest. You can stay at our house tonight. Don't worry about those kids. It's probably just a coincidence.

Riley knew that what Abigail was really saying was 'Riley, stop thinking, we're going home and resting. You are going to clear your head. Is that clear?'

He shuddered at the thought of more nagging from Abigail, but complied. He followed Ben and Abi out the door, but he knew his plans.

He _was _going to find out who they were. They were most likely his siblings, judging on the girl's attitude and the boy's hair. He really had no way of knowing the truth about them unless he took action. And that was _exactly_ what Riley was going to do, whether anyone liked it or not.

"The Rileynator is back in action," he said to himself. "Oh, yes. We shall see who will win this time."

Abi just raised her eyebrow at him. The kid was getting nuttier every day.


	2. Weak

Although this wasn't reviewed, I have nothing better to do. So I decided to type up chapter two. ) I do hope anyone who _is_ reading this is enjoying it so far, because I'm having fun writing it. Anyway, here we go with chapter two.

_You're so far away._

_So c'mon, show me how._

'_Cause I mean this more than words could ever say._

Give 'Em Hell, Kid – My Chemical Romance

Riley couldn't sleep that night.

He couldn't get those kids out of his mind.

Were they really related to him?

He had to find out. He was determined. And, for the first time in his life, he felt stronger. Like he could do it. He wanted to do it.

Abigail had made him lie on the couch, but decided that he needed a shower. She sent him upstairs. When he came down, she told him that she'd set up a room for him. Riley headed up to the guest room and immediately threw himself on the bed. Abi had told him that he was forbidden to leave the house; he needed rest.

When Riley woke in the morning, he was surprised to find a Spiderman comic lying next to him. Eagerly, he picked it up. Riley had never been much of a follower of Spiderman, but as long as it was a comic, he could read it. He flipped through the pages, reading every word slowly. Then, once he was sure Abigail and Ben had left the house, changed his outfit and ran out the door.

Riley was praying that he'd see Nathania and Chester walking around somewhere, but after an hour, he was sure that he had no luck.

_I feel…stalker-ish,_ he thought sourly. _I don't think that's good._

Feeling confused, Riley wandered, weaving through the crowds. They were probably just some kids he'd never met before in his life; why was he bothering? He let out a sigh and began to head back to Ben's house. If he hurried, Ben and Abi might never notice he was gone. Just as he was about to turn, he saw a girl with bright-colored hair. Riley walked over to her.

Nathania was walking with Chester, and Riley stood in front of them.

"Um, hi," he said timidly. "So, you guys know me, huh?"

Nathania crossed her arms, her expression angry. "You haven't changed a bit, Riley," she muttered. "Look at you! You're exactly the same as you were all those years ago. You're so unbelievably naïve. And you still don't recognize us." Chester remained silent.

Riley immediately felt guilty. "Look, Nate, Chester, I'm sorry I forgot about you," he said. "But it's just been so hard with all the treasure hunting. I missed you guys, you know."

Nate nodded. "That's real sweet, Riley," she snapped. "Look, if you don't care about us, then we'll just walk away, and you can go back to your business. Come on, Chester."

Riley snatched Nate's forearm, and he felt her shudder.

"Nate, where are you and Chester living?" he asked suspiciously.

"Alone," Chester admitted sadly. "Nate's got a job, and we've been able to pay for an apartment to stay in."

"Why?" Riley said.

Nate shook her head. "We're doing fine. We don't need your sympathy, Riley. Just leave us."

"You two are coming back to Ben and Abigail's with me," he growled. "You're going to shower off, then you'll come with me to stay at my house. Understood?

He felt like he was Abi.

It wasn't a great feeling, either.

He shook off the Abigail-like feeling and turned his attention back to Nate and Chester.

"I don't understand," he said. "You could have contacted me."

Nate shook her head once more. "You wouldn't have understood, Riley, you probably wouldn't even have _cared_, and that's what made me angry. Really, Riley, try to be reasonable! I'm seventeen, and I can take care of myself. Chester is fifteen, and I daresay he's very mature for his age. We can live on our own. It was nice to see you again, but we're leaving."

"No, you're _not_," Riley insisted, "and that's final. Come on, guys. We can be happy again! If I'd known about anything, you wouldn't be living like this."

Nate swallowed. Riley didn't get it. Nate had always been the tough one in situations, the one who would throw herself in front of a truck to save her brothers. Now, although she was putting up a decent act (and acting was something she'd gotten quite good at), she just looked weaker. Heck, she looked like she wanted to cry. As a teenager, Riley had seen Nate and Chester grow up. He just couldn't help but wonder how this could weaken Nate so much.

And Chester had been so talkative! The way Riley saw him now, it was as though he barely spoke a word to anyone but Nate. The former chatterbox was now nothing but an almost-mute. Riley shivered – he didn't want to imagine what the two teenagers had gone through. They obviously had no clue as to where their parents were. They looked abandoned.

"Come on, you two," Riley said. To his surprise, Nate and Chester followed him while he walked. About five minutes later, one was on either side of him. He put his arms around their necks.

"Don't worry," he assured them. "We'll solve this. It'll all work out in the end."

Nate smiled. "Thanks, Riley," she whispered.

Chester didn't say anything. Riley didn't try to talk to him. He'd probably be talking just like he used to in no time.

Ben and Abi weren't surprised to see that Riley was out of the house.

They just weren't expecting him to be dragging two beat-up teenagers behind him.

"Riley, who are these kids?" Abi asked suspiciously.

"My people," Riley replied with a grin. Abi glared. "Okay, I'm kidding. They're my sister and brother. Nate and Chester, Ben and Abigail. Ben and Abi, Nate and Chester."

Ben and Abi smiled. Nate tried to give them a small smile, but Chester kept looking at the floor. He still wouldn't speak. Even Nate was looking a little concerned. He'd only spoken once all day, and that was when he'd blurted the truth to Riley.

"They're in shock, I can tell," Ben said. "You two can come in and rest, the living room's over there, you can watch TV. We need to talk to Riley."

As Nate and Chester walked away, Abi turned to face Riley.

"Riley, what were you thinking?" she snapped at him. "I know they're your brother and sister, but how on earth are you going to take care of them?"

Ouch. He hadn't considered that.

"I dunno," he replied honestly. "I'll think about it."

"Please, Riley, consider that you might-"

He cut her off. "I can do it," he said confidently.

"You've changed since Wilkinson's death, Riley," Abigail told him.

He grinned hugely. Maybe he had. But it wasn't stopping him.

"I'm going to take care of them until I can figure out what happened and why they were living alone, Abi," he said.

"Learn how to pour a bowl of cereal without spilling it all over the floor," Abi commented with a grin, and headed back to the kitchen.

Riley shuddered. This would probably be much harder than he'd expected it to be.

He groaned. He could pour a bowl of cereal.

At least, he tried to.

Haha, poor Riley, having to take care of two kids! Well, teenagers, really, but still. xD

Every time you don't review, Riley loses his brain cells that are aimed towards his common sense. O He needs 'em! Help Riley keep his common sense!


End file.
